


Waves

by SubwayWolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male!MC, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: A field mission goes wrong when Seven and MC encounter something that seems like it's straight from nightmares - but also from their wildest dreams, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh christ happy almost-halloween folks! you know, when i was a little boy i never though i'd grow up and be writing tentacle porn. i always thought i'd be a firefighter or something.
> 
> so [notneko](http://notneko.tumblr.com/) suggested this and for about .001 seconds i was skeptical, then i loved it. thank you so much for the request. you really pushed me out of my comfort zone (jk, i don't have one!). i hope you enjoy it !!!!!!!
> 
> huge-ass thank you to my bestest pal [deathtouch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch) who gave me a bunch of info on tentacle porn bc im very unfamiliar with it. its yet another freaky thing she's described to me and gotten me into. thanks bro!!!!!!!!
> 
> damn, this got long. i liked it way too much. *does the sign of the cross*

Seven hates field work. He’s not in the best of shape, and he doesn’t like to use guns, so, really, the agency should know better than to send him out on missions like this. Even worse, they didn’t provide him any backup. They essentially let him out on his own and told him to get it done. It’s a heartwarming display of how little the agency cares about his safety and well-being.

Seven didn’t ask MC to come with him, he only let it slip that he was going on a field mission without backup, and MC basically invited himself. Of course, Seven is very hesitant to allow MC to come along. By no means would he ever put the man he loves in danger. Ever since they started dating, they’ve been growing more and more inseparable, and not on purpose. Seven figures that risking your life to come protect your boyfriend on a field mission is not something any normal boyfriend would do, but then again MC is not by any means normal.

It’s impossible to say no to him. Besides, Seven feels like his productivity would increase by a million percent if MC were with him. And since they’re more focused on protecting each other than any other part of this mission, nobody would get hurt.

So he and MC take the Gallardo north until they reach the provided coordinates. They bring two pistols, the ones that Seven keeps in his safe. They park a distance away to make sure they aren’t being tracked, and walk up the hill to the old, abandoned workplace they were tasked to clear out.

Seven and MC have only two orders from the agency:

First, retrieve the data on the main system’s server.

Second, _don’t_ go in the basement.

They didn’t say what exactly was in the basement, and Seven didn’t ask. This isn’t the first secret they’ve kept from him and won’t be the last. He’s better off just listening to them so he doesn’t get in trouble, or worse; MC doesn’t get hurt.

By the time they get to the building, it’s dusk, chilly, and looks like it might rain. Typical. Seven gets to work immediately. 

“This place seems quiet enough,” MC says in a quiet voice. He doesn’t sound nervous, but he probably is. His voice echoes bounces off the walls of the expansive, dark room.

What was once clearly as busy business workplace is now empty and silent. Only emergency lighting lights the way and the computer screens flicker every few seconds. There are dozens of desks and terminals in cubicles around the warehouse-sized room, but zero trace of human life.

Seven sits in one of the abandoned desk chairs. It’s shitty, not ergonomic at all like his chair at home, and he feels his back already starting to hurt. “Yeah. This place is completely dead. Not sure what all the fuss is about.”

MC talks a little louder now. They don’t have to be quiet since they’re alone. “Kind of makes me wonder why your bosses suggested that we bring guns. Not like it’s anything new that they’re acting suspicious.”

“True that,” Seven answers. “Still, I get the feeling like we should get the hell out as soon as possible.”

MC furrows his brow. “Why’s that?”

“Just a feeling.”

MC knows Seven well enough at this point that he doesn’t question what Seven is feeling. In situations like this, Seven has a lot more experience. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel like running away from it all, though. He does feel that way, he just is more inclined to stand his ground and get it over with.

MC is doing well, too. Seven is actually impressed with him. He wanders around the open room behind Seven, to assure the coast is clear and try to help as much as he can. He doesn’t know anything about computers beyond Ctrl+Alt+Del, so he can’t help in that regard, but he _is_ helping. Honestly, just by being here, and flashing those kind eyes to Seven every once in a while, it’s helping calm them both down.

“Ah, shit!” Seven wants to facepalm. He’s hit a dead end on the computer, and can’t proceed any further without losing data.

MC rushes over. “Something wrong?”

“I can’t extract the data from this terminal. I need to go to the server room and tap it from there.”

“Okay. Where is that?”

“The basement.”

Seven and MC give each other nervous looks. A million questions run through them both at once. Why was the agency so adamant about not allowing them to go into the basement? What’s down there? Why did a once-booming business company get shut down into a ghost town in almost no time flat?

“We’re not supposed to…”

“I know.” Seven looks to his right and finds the door that says _Basement Access_. His nerves are on fire, like something is very wrong. Logic goes out the window. If he goes downstairs, he might die. If he fails the mission, he might die. 

Assuming that the agency is more likely to harm him than a server room, Seven gets up out of his chair. He looks at MC, gauging how nervous he is. MC looks fine. If anything, he’s worried for Seven, not for himself. 

Seven gives him a little smile. “Just stay behind me, okay?”

They go down the stairs and into the basement, which is only a medium-sized room with no carpeting or paint, just cold dark cement. The closest wall is taken up by a bookcase-sized server, which Seven immediately goes to, and crouches down onto the floor to inspect it. He finds the right place and plugs his laptop in. The file transfer begins immediately. The file size must be huge, though, because the progress bar is moving at a snail’s pace.

It’s then that they hear a noise. Seven thinks nothing of it, thinking it’s just MC’s stomach growling and feeling bad that he didn’t stop for food on the drive here. But then it happens again, and MC gasps.

Seven gets to his feet and sees MC staring at the corner in stunned fear. He turns to look in that direction too.

It’s a monster. No, really. 

It looks like some alien creature from a bad sci-fi horror film. It’s very dark down here in the server room, but clearly there is something there, something horrifically ugly. It’s a wine red color and resembles an octopus, except it has an uncountable number tentacles and breathes with sac-like lungs on the outside of its body. Its breathing is labored and slow, like it should be in the ocean, or some planet far away from here – as far as possible, preferably. The air in the room is humid, because the creature is wet and slimy and its breath is hot. It’s too dark to tell for sure, but its skin looks oddly textured, with bumps and grooves and folds in disturbing places.

The creature has wrapped itself around the building’s A/C and heating unit, absorbing all the warmth it can get. Seven figures that it must be heat-seeking. And it’s looking at the next sources, humans, right now. Or at least Seven thinks it is. He can’t tell where its eyes are.

Seven is so shocked that he’s borderline apathetic about what he’s seeing. “Ah. So _that’s_ why they didn’t want us to come down here,” he says dryly.

“Uhh…” MC is slowly backing up, but he’s not going to bolt until he knows Seven is going to run with him. “Saeyoung? Should we run?”

The answer is yes, but Seven too fascinated to move.

They’re both paralyzed, from fear and fascination, as the monster finally reacts to their presence. A tentacle reaches out from under its massive, slimy body. It keeps extending, like it has no end to its length. It looks almost snake-like, with firm ridges on its underbelly but a soft, squishy topside. It’s a fire red color and its underside is yellow, and Seven and MC hold completely still, afraid to make any sudden movements.

It grabs MC by the ankle. Seven turns in alarm, but MC doesn’t seem hurt. His face is twisted. “Ugh. Feels gross,” he says as he shakes his leg in protest. The monster doesn’t seem to be hurting him, just feeling by touch.

“You okay?” Seven asks. His gut twists. Something seems off, and he doesn’t like it.

MC actually half-smiles. “I guess. It doesn’t hurt or anything.” The tentacle starts to coil up his leg a little more. “It seems friendly?”

But he spoke too soon, because a weird smell filled the room, and the tentacle’s contact against MC’s skin started to make a strange fizzing noise.

MC stumbles a little. “Whoa…” The tentacle begins to release him and slither away. “I feel… dizzy.”

“What!?” Seven tries to approach him. “What did it do to you? Come here.”

Seven couldn’t take another step, because suddenly two more tentacles shot out and grabbed him by the waist and the back of the neck, keeping him facing forward. He tenses up immediately, but some more emerge, restraining him at the wrists and ankles, keeping him from moving.

He attempts to wriggle free but it’s useless. The tentacles are slimy and warm against his skin, the texture so strange. The tactile stimulation puts a weird excitement in him. But above all he is scared, for MC. 

“Shit. I can’t move!” Seven tries turning his head, but the tentacle’s muscles tense. “Are you okay? Say something!”

MC does not respond. That only makes Seven more scared, but the monster does not give him time to panic.

Two slimy arms reach out and tear Seven’s pants off his body, almost pulling him to the ground. He finds himself half-naked, his pants torn to shreds, taken in by the monster and disappearing under its slimy underbelly.

In shock, he holds his hands out to balance himself as a fat wet tentacle grabs him from between the legs, sliding across his taint and between his asscheeks. It rubs warm slime up and down his crack, searching for an entrance.

No fucking way. This is not happening.

It penetrates him, with no warning. He gasps audibly, and a wave of pain pulses through him. But the tentacle fills him up, and he can feel it wriggling and pulsating and exploring him. It wriggles around in little waves, teasing open his hole, and he tries his best to relax to compensate for how much he's sure it's going to hurt.

It’s almost too big to take, but it’s a malleable solid, so it can change its shape to be thinner and fill up Seven’s insides just enough. He can feel the tip of it pawing around in there, going even deeper than anything ever has been, but it’s so wet and lubricated that it slides in like jelly. It manages to find his prostate. Seven’s body seizes up as the tentacle slides past it, and the creature notices and learns. It starts to tease that part of him, pushing up against it, sliding past it, eventually getting frustrated and flat out stabbing into it with a considerable force.

It causes a knee-jerk reaction and Seven sees himself come instantly. It feels more painful than pleasurable, because he body was not ready for it. But the monster seems to like this. The come shoots out onto the floor below and the creature shoots out a few more tentacles to catch it before it hits the ground, sliding it under its mouth to get a taste. Then it brings a slithery smaller tentacle up around Seven’s dick, circling around it, squeezing up and down the shaft with corded muscle, to pump out the last drops and put it into its mouth again.

So that’s it. It wants semen. 

Seven thinks offhandedly that the creature’s lucky, because Seven sure has a lot of it, from so much of his time spent a virgin. But he has MC now, and his production levels might be different. Does having a boyfriend change any of that? Seven doesn’t know. He’s a hacker, not a biologist.

Oh, shit. MC! Is he okay!? Seven tries to turn his head to look but he’s effectively being pinned down by the monster, unable to look anywhere but ahead. When he moves his head a little to the side, the tentacle curls around the back of his neck and head squeezes, making it hard for him to breathe.

It adds another tentacle to Seven’s hole, stretching him out even further. He can feel the slime pouring out his hole, rolling down his taint and onto the ground. He tries to cry out but instead he whines, from pleasure and displeasure, unsure if his body likes this or not.

It’s a sensory overload. He can feel tentacles coiling up his legs, squeezing all the way up to his thighs. He feels them exploring him, wiping their slimy underbellies across every inch of skin, under his shirt, around his waist, teasing his nipples. They reach up to his head, too, nudging into his ears, tickling him, and curiously messing his hair. He feels very wet, but it’s warm too, and it’s grossing him out but he kind of digs it.

Then suddenly, the two fat tentacles wriggling and expanding inside his hole slither out. He feels very open, his hole gaping from being outstretched. He feels empty too, and reflexively his insides clench up, trying to find something to squeeze onto, but find nothing. Instead, the tentacles pull his asscheeks and spread them, as if to help him receive something new.

What he receives is indisputably human. It’s a hard cock, and it slides up his ass very easily because the slime effectively lubed him up, and Seven moans from being filled again. He knows who this cock belongs to – it’s MC’s. And MC definitely isn’t the guy to take advantage of a situation like this. Seven guesses that whatever the monster did to MC while touching him put him into some sort of fuck craze… though Seven certainly isn’t complaining.

MC’s arms wrap around Seven’s waist as he starts brutishly fucking him from behind. He’s very quiet and a little lethargic, the way he’s leaning so heavily on Seven’s body, the side of his face leaning against Seven’s shoulder. He’s clearly drowsy from whatever the hell made him act like this, but Seven is really, _really_ enjoying this. The tentacles spreading his ass move to his hips and back him up, so he can receive MC’s cock deeper. 

Seven wishes the creature took off his shirt. His body temperature has skyrocketed and he’s sweating right through it. With every thrust, MC grazes against his prostate, and before he knows it Seven’s cock is getting hard again, with aid from the monster, who uses several small tentacles to stroke his cock and fondle him, prepping him for another orgasm.

Seven is quickly falling into a daze as well, but this one is from being overstimulated and physically exhausted. He isn’t doing much moving, but receiving this much penetration has his body almost going limp. He’s glad the tentacle-restraints are holding him up because he feels like he might just keel over if he had to stand on his own.

His hole feels absolutely pulverized by now, more open than it’s ever been. He’s taking everything, it’s all slick and wet and hot, and MC’s cock slides in and out effortlessly, repeated pounding in rapid succession. The sound of it all is unimaginable, wet fapping noises and slick thrusts timed eerily well with the monster’s labored breathing, and Seven’s too exhausted to hold back little whines and moans which squeeze out of him with every thrust into his backside.

A strong, slim tentacle squeezes his cock at the base, choking it out into a pained red color, and Seven wonders if heaven feels like this. Despite the situation, he actually feels safe, sandwiched between the man he loves and a literal alien. Seven closes his eyes and chokes out a pathetic sob, overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure alike.

His cock leaks out pre-come, long white drops of it that don’t trickle down his staff for long, because they’re wiped up and consumed by the beast. It seems to be getting greedy now. It snakes a small tentacle between his legs and slithers into Seven’s hole, to stretch Seven out even further by joining MC’s dick inside the already-abused space.

It directly stimulates his prostate again, and Seven reaches climax almost instantly. He barely opens his eyes in time to see the monster scramble for its fluid and satiate itself. It receives more when MC empties a hot load into Seven’s ass, steps away, and leaves him there for cleaning. The tentacles do good work, slithering deep into Seven’s hole to clean out every last drop of semen MC deposited inside, wiping his walls completely clean to savor every ounce of the come.

Then it’s over. The monster is finally satiated.

The tentacles restraining Seven start to slide back towards the monster’s body. Seven is barely able to stand on his own, but he pays attention to the way the monster looks now. It’s a more vibrant red, a bit plumper, and a great deal slimier. It doesn’t struggle to breathe. It gives Seven a final brush on the leg with one of its tentacles and contentedly purrs.

The creature moves around a bit, searching for something, and finds what looks like a storm drain. It is able to flexibly slither down inside, dragging all tentacles behind it, and disappear.

Seven stares at the empty corner of the room in disbelief. He sees his pants on the ground, torn to shreds, and reaches around to feel his ass. God, is he sore, and his cheeks are covered in slime. He doesn’t want to imagine what’s inside.

MC staggers behind him. “Oh, my god…” He looks into the empty corner where the monster was, and then at Seven, who looks like he just got the life fucked out of him. MC puts a hand on Seven’s arm and gets a good look at him, horrified. “What the hell just happened? Are you okay!?”

It takes time for Seven to know how to answer that. He turns around, still naked from the waist down, and picks up his computer - _File Transfer Complete_ , it says – and unplugs it from the server.

He stands up and looks at MC, who is pulling his own pants up; his weren’t mercilessly destroyed. MC is still looking at him in horror, but Seven finds himself smiling. “I have no idea what just happened. But I do know it was _awesome_.”

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open folks!!!! clearly i have no limits lol, so send me a request on tumblr if you want more nasty stuff.


End file.
